


Give Thanks

by pianoforeplay



Series: Number 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen visits for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> While there are no actual sex acts in this one, Jared is still only 16. Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/43438.html) on 11/25/2010.

Jared sits next to Jensen during dinner, his heart pounding the whole time. They have two tables lined up end to end and everyone's crammed in around them, his parents and his grandparents from his mom's side, his Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Danny and their kids; Megan and Jeff. And Jensen.

Unsurprisingly, Jensen hasn't said very much. Not that anyone's really noticed. The room is booming with laughter and conversation, voices pitched loud enough to be heard over the Cowboys game blaring from the other room. Occasionally Jared's mom or aunt will direct a question his way and Jensen will answer politely, smiling as he takes another bite of his meal, napkin folded carefully in his lap. He keeps his answers short, deflecting where possible, but he never comes off as rude or disinterested. Just a little overwhelmed, maybe. Jared elbows him every once in awhile, sharing secret grins, and Jensen slowly begins to relax, the tense lines of his shoulders gradually easing.

With the dessert comes the one question his mother always asks on this particular holiday, smiling wide as half the table gives a good-natured groan.

"I'll start us off," she says, fork poised over her slice of pie. "First of all, I'm thankful y'all were able to make it here today safe and sound, and that you came with food. Especially Daddy's delicious rolls. I wait all year for those."

"Amen to that," Uncle Danny interrupts, raising his glass with a nod.

"I'm thankful for my home and my loving husband," his mom continues with a grin, "and my three beautiful children even when they all make me want to tear my hair out."

"Right back at ya, Mom," Jeff says.

Ignoring him, she turns her attention to Jared. "JT, what about you? What is it you're thankful for this year?"

Swallowing, Jared shifts in his seat, suddenly all the more hyper-aware of the way Jensen's foot is pressed against his under the table. "I'm, uh. I'm thankful for my family," he says. "All y'all. Even Megan most of the time."

"Hey!"

Without flinching from the punch, Jared smiles and continues. "I'm thankful for finally having my drivers license and that our basketball team doesn't totally suck this year. And, uhm. Other things, I guess. I'll think of them later."

"Very nice," his mother says, reaching over to squeeze his hand gently. "Jeff?"

They go around the table one by one, Jeff to Dad to Katie and on and on, pausing only to check on the game now and then. Not even Jensen is immune to tradition, though his cheeks go a little pink when all the attention is focused on him. He clears his throat quietly and drops his hand below the table, rubbing a palm over the knee of his khakis.

"Well, I'm thankful for this food," he says, smiling faintly. "It's really good. Seriously. All of it." A low rumble of agreement works its way around the table before Jensen adds, "I'm thankful I haven't failed any of my classes yet. Kind of surprising, honestly, havin' Jeff as a roommate and all."

He's grinning as he says it, clearly teasing, and Jeff interjects with, "Dude, I totally make your life complete."

"Completely awful, maybe," Jared chimes in, sharing an open smile with Jensen. "Oh hey, that's one I forgot -- I'm thankful Jeff's out of the house and out of my life for nine months of the year."

"Whatever, you little punk. You're just thankful you finally got my room."

"Yeah, that doesn't hurt," Jared says, still smiling wide. It's a common faux argument between them, comfortable in its familiarity and the rest of the table just laughs right along with them before his mom finally forces them to move on to the next victim.

Dinner is officially over once everyone's had their turn and the mess of plates and glasses and serving dishes are carted off into the kitchen, dishes stacked high in the sink as Dad hurries to turn up the volume on the TV. Though the Cowboys wind up losing 36 to 46, the mood of the day is hardly damaged. Katie pulls out the Uno cards once Mom is satisfied with the dinner clean-up and they all gather around the table again, Jared across from Jensen this time, their feet still occasionally bumping underneath.

It's nearly midnight by the time everyone leaves.

"Thanks for coming," Dad says from the doorway as Gramma and Papa head out to their car, each carrying a large Saran Wrap-covered dish of food. "Drive safe."

Jared waves goodbye through the window, Megan right next to him while Jeff and Jensen do a final sweep of the kitchen. His grandmother throws a kiss in their direction.

It's been a long day of food and laughter and loud conversation and Jared is understandably drained. Yet beneath the exhaustion, his nerves are humming with anticipation. It's pretty pathetic, honestly, and he knows it. He just can't seem to bring himself to care. It's always like this when Jensen's around and it's been months now since they last saw each other.

After his parents head to bed and Megan disappears into her own room, he stays up to watch TV for awhile with Jensen and Jeff. He sits next to Jensen on the couch the entire time, curled up on one end with his feet less than an inch away from Jensen's thigh, close enough to feel the heat of him. It's like torture.

Luckily, he doesn't have to endure it too long.

"Think I'm gonna go crash," Jeff proclaims after only an hour, yawning widely as he hauls himself to his feet.

"'Kay," Jensen says and Jared feels a whole new swoop of excitement in his gut when he adds: "Is it cool if I hang down here for awhile?"

Jeff only shrugs, already halfway to the staircase. "Fuck if I care. Just don't wake me up."

"Dude, you sleep like a coma patient."

"You've managed it before."

"Whatever, man, you were totally faking it."

Jared has no idea what they're talking about, but that doesn't stop him from grinning at the exchange. In a year and a half, he'll be going to UT too, and he'll be in on all the jokes. He and Jensen will hang out all the time, maybe even be roommates if he can convince Jeff to let him into the house. He's got it all planned already. It's gonna be perfect.

"I never fake it when it comes to sleep," Jeff says, getting in the last word as he disappears up the stairs. "Night, assholes."

"'Night," Jensen says in return as Jared only grunts.

It's alarmingly quiet right after, Jeff's sudden absence hanging heavy between them. Awkward. Jared reaches for the remote and starts flipping through the channels, hoping for something to start a conversation.

This is the moment Jared's been waiting for all day, the moment when he finally gets Jensen all to himself.

But now that it's here, he finds himself in the familiar predicament of having no real idea how to handle it. Jensen's stayed with them a few times now and it still never really gets any easier. Jared's nervous every time, scared Jensen will realize Jared's just a stupid kid and shove him away. Even though they e-mail and talk at least a few times a week, even though Jared knows all about every class Jensen's taking and the internship he's hoping to get for the summer and the study group he meets up with every Wednesday night. Even though Jared knows more about Jensen than he does nearly anyone he actually sees on a regular basis. This part is still always nerve-wracking.

"Infomercials," Jensen says after a couple moments and Jared glances over, startled from his thoughts. Jensen nods at the screen, a hint of a smile curving his lips. "It's all that's on this time of night. We should try and find the Swedish space mattress one."

Jared snorts a laugh, relaxing minutely. "Space mattress?"

"Yep. I swear I'm not making that up."

"Seriously? Are Swedish scientists just launching mattresses into space? I don't get it."

"Maybe?" Jensen replies with a half shrug. "They never really say, but I guess they don't have much else to do these days."

"Huh," Jared replies, then scratches at his chin. "What does a space mattress even do?"

"I think it comes with its own anti-gravity chamber or something."

"Okay, that would be _awesome_."

"It'd kind of defeat the purpose of a mattress, though."

"Yeah, true," Jared says, still smiling easily. "But maybe you just have to start off on it and it's supposed to catch you once the chamber thing--"

His sentence is cut short when Jensen shifts abruptly, one hand resting on Jared's leg as he leans in to press a kiss to Jared's lips. It's completely surprising and Jared can only stare for a second or two, breath stuck high in his chest and heart pounding.

"Sorry, I just--" Jensen says after a half a beat, smiling sheepishly as he eases back. "I've been dying to do that since the minute I got here."

Jared stumbles for a second, brain working furiously to catch up before he lets out a rough exhale. "Me, too," he admits, a familiar thrill working through his veins as he moves his hand up to Jensen's shoulder, thumb brushing lightly against the side of Jensen's neck. It feels a little indulgent and more than a little tentative at the same time and Jensen continues to just look at him, eyes locked as the silence stretches between them.

And then Jensen leans in again, slower this time, giving Jared ample opportunity to tip his head back and meet the kiss full-on. Jensen sighs against him and shifts closer and Jared sinks his fingers into Jensen's hair and opens his mouth, inviting him in with a quiet whimper. They make out right there on his parents couch for a long while, right out in the open. It's thrilling and intoxicating and a little terrifying all at once. Jensen's hand is high up on Jared's thigh, deliciously close to where Jared wants it most. His lips are starting to go numb and he feels hot all over, sweat making his t-shirt stick to his skin. Jeff could walk in on them right now; hell, his _parents_ could walk in and Jared still wouldn't care. There isn't a single cell in his entire body that wants this moment to ever end.

Which is why he can't help but whimper when Jensen pulls away, breath ragged against Jared's open mouth.

"I didn't get to finish earlier," Jensen says, the words barely more than a whisper and Jared shakes his head a little, confused and still hopelessly turned on. He tries to duck down for another kiss, but Jensen dodges, lips brushing against Jared's cheek instead. "At the table. When your mom was askin' us what we're thankful for. I never got to finish."

"Okay?" Jared says, nerves twisting tight in his stomach all over again.

Jensen pulls back then, meeting Jared's gaze. His eyes are a deep green, cheeks flushed red. His hair is spiked out of place due to Jared's grappling fingers, ruffled and unkempt, and his mouth is all puffy and sore-looking. He looks amazing. Of course, he _always_ looks amazing, but this is a whole different level. This is Jensen in every one of Jared's jerk-off fantasies, disheveled and cracked open, half undone because of _Jared_.

And Jensen's just staring right at him, utterly silent but for each harsh breath, and Jared finally gets it. He _gets_ it.

He feels his face break into a wide smile and he lets out a rough laugh, suddenly nearly fucking _giddy_. His fingers curl around the nape of Jensen's neck and he pulls Jensen down into another kiss, murmuring, "You, too," into the warm, wet heat of Jensen's mouth.

 **end.**


End file.
